


Age Gap

by crimindsaspe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dad Sherlock, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, John Watson Makes Deductions, John is attracted to Sherlocks daughter, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:38:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimindsaspe/pseuds/crimindsaspe
Summary: Sherlock Holmes; a man of both mystery and understanding, able to use a single glance to piss many people off. None, of which, could have even considered the sociopathic man to be a father. Yet, here he was.





	Age Gap

Sherlock Holmes; a man of both mystery and understanding, able to use a single glance to piss many people off. None, of which, could have even considered the sociopathic man to be a father. Yet, here he was. The low groan of the wooden chair being dragged across the floor filled the uneasy silence in Sherlock’s apartment.

“Y/N, what on earth are you doing?” Sherlock furrowed his eyebrows, legs crossed as he sat back in his chair, John sat opposite him with his eyes glued to the young curly-haired woman.

“If I act like a client you have to treat me like a client and not like your daughter.” Y/N uttered, slumping on the chair and meeting John’s confused glance. In response, she raised her eyebrows and cocked her head to a side, “Deductions?”

“He…Sherlock,” John stuttered, adverting his eyes to the silent man, “You have a daughter?” A muffled giggle escaped Y/N’s pursed lips, causing a subtle smirk to spread across Sherlock’s lips.

“I said deductions, not state the bloody obvious. We’ve been over this already.” The smirk that possessed her lips matched Sherlock’s exactly, her humoured eyes flickering over his confused form, “Anyways, client. So, I was in Rome for-“

“Three years, Berlin for two while working for your Uncle as a PI.” Sherlock finished, causing her to sigh in effect.

“I’m a client, Sherlock…”

“Sherlock? What happened to Dad?” He teased, standing up to meet her side, the simple interaction between the two making John silent. Well, the interaction and the young woman as a whole, “Besides, I could tell that from-“

“A daughter…” John mumbled to himself, capturing the others attention, an uncontrollable groan escaping Sherlock’s throat.

“John have you been listening at all?” The blunt comment earned him a soft nudge in his side, Y/N squinting her eyes at him.

“Don’t talk to your boyfriend like that.” She chuckled lowly, walking towards the wall that was plastered in photos from their latest case.

“Not my boyfriend, Y/N. I don’t do feelings.” Sherlock’s voice quietened slightly, throwing himself into his chair once again.

“I know, it’s a wonder how I ever got here.” She murmured beneath her breath, the words not unheard but certainly ignored. Silence occupied the room momentarily as she observed the wall that was scattered with evidence, mentally deducting each suspect.

“You should check out the doctor,” She whispered, making Sherlock smile proudly as he glanced at John, whose eyes were locked onto Y/N.

“He was taken in this morning,” John informed in disbelief,

“Good.” She smirked, turning to meet John’s lingering stare. Although, being a daughter of Sherlock’s, she was adamant of being the last to look away, “What makes you so special?” The question caught both men off guard; John becoming more intrigued but Sherlock distanced himself as much as he could while being in the same room, knowing that the young woman was challenging him.

“Excuse me?” John questioned as she confidently strode towards him.

“Sherlock doesn’t do feelings but you’re here. A smart, attractive man…I haven’t seen him with someone since-” She began, about to deduct his appearance before John swiftly interrupted.

“Straight.” In response, she furrowed her eyebrows, the expression alone proving she was related to the silent detective they had both forgot was in the room.

“What?”

“You said you haven’t seen him with anyone else. You still haven’t, I’m straight.” He rambled, an unconscious smile etching onto Y/N’s features. Silence made an appearance once again, Y/N and John in a silent battle to stare one another out until Ms. Hudson mindlessly entered the room.

“Oh, sorry I didn’t realise you had a client.” She quickly apologised, her sudden appearance forcing John to look away from the young woman.

“She’s not-”

“Her case is actually rather long,” Sherlock interrupted John’s words, “She’ll take two sugars.” Y/N held back her laughter when Ms. Hudson huffed dramatically, practically storming into the kitchen. As soon as the kettle began boiling, Sherlock eventually turned to the two of them.

“Are you two finished yet?” He rose an eyebrow at Y/N, who batted her eyelashes with sarcasm, finally backing down from the doctor and sitting back down in the client’s chair.

“Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give your feedback! To read more (mostly Criminal Minds but there is a few Sherlock ones), go and check out my masterlist at: http://crimindsaspe.tumblr.com/post/148323066442/masterlist-25062018


End file.
